


Libre albedrío

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Castiel aprende rápido, Dean pervertidor de ángeles del señor, Implied/Referenced Dean/Others, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Ahora comprendo el mayor de los dones que mi padre os concedió.</p><p>Dean traga con fuerza, se siente extraño como nunca lo ha estado antes, se siente guiado por la mirada de Castiel mientras éste le acaricia el cuello con suavidad, le perfila el hombro con determinación y mete la mano bajo la manga de la camiseta haciendo que su palma se adapte perfectamente a la huella que dejó cuando lo sacó del averno.</p><p>-¿Cuál? –pregunta porque está perdido dentro de su mirada y no puede pensar nada coherente.</p><p>-El libre albedrío, Dean. Es uno de vuestros más preciados dones. Podéis elegir y ahora yo elijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre albedrío

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. De hecho, creo que este es el primer o segundo Destiel que escribí. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lleva más de dos horas mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación y durante esas dos horas ha escuchado dos peleas a botellazos con gritos y reniegos en varios idiomas. Todo muy colorido y variopinto.

Hay que joderse.

Sam está con Bobby investigando una desaparición de una chica, nada especial. Sólo una guardia rutinaria. Se han ido hace tres horas y no volverán hasta el amanecer. Normalmente Dean hubiera protestado y renegado por tenerse que quedar esperando pero las cosas no están bien. Hay demasiada tensión entre él y Sam y, sinceramente, prefiere dejarlo solo con Bobby. Quizás éste pueda arrancarle la gilipollez a golpes (o con palabras, como mejor vea el hombre) y devolverle a su hermano de siempre por la mañana, pero lo duda. La vida es una hija de puta emperrada en odiarlo.

Se levanta de la cama y los muelles chirrían con fuerza, protestando. Están en un motel de mala muerte en Tulsa, una ciudad mucho más grande de las que suelen visitar. Llevan dos días dando vueltas como gilipollas, haciendo guardias en el cementerio y corriendo detrás de nada.

Dean se rasca la tripa mientras camina hasta la mesa y abre el portátil de Sam casi con desgana. Mira fijamente la pantalla mientras el ordenador termina de encenderse y bosteza un par de veces. No tiene sueño pero está cansado. Muy cansado de todo.

Dos minutos después tiene el explorador abierto y se pregunta cómo aquel mugriento motel puede tener wi-fi. Aunque realmente le da igual. Normalmente prefiere el viejo estilo que incluye una buena película pornográfica, pero la tele por cable no funciona. Tócate los huevos, vaya mierda de hotel. No piensa pagar lo que se ha bebido del mini bar; que, calculando por lo bajo, deben haber sido dos botellitas de whisky y otras dos de Vodka. Que se jodan.

Se echa hacia atrás en la silla y mete una mano dentro de los calzoncillos, se relame los labios casi sin darse cuenta. Su mente se centra en las imágenes que tiene ante él, su mano se mueve suavemente, sin prisas; despertando su polla que, tristemente, lleva demasiado sin usar como Dios manda. Entrecierra los ojos y respira con fuerza. Necesita echar un polvo, joder. Lo necesita pronto o corre el peligro de convertirse en un pajillero, cosa que nunca fue y que se niega a comenzar a ser a los treinta y un años.

Mueve la mano con un poco más de fuerza y baja un poco más la página con la izquierda. No le hace falta mucho para estar completamente empalmado. De hecho, ni siquiera tendría que mirar a la asiática pechugona de la pantalla, le vale con sus propios recuerdos. ¿Cuántas chicas han sido a lo largo de su vida? No lo sabe, no tiene ni puta idea. Todas guapas, sin duda. Altas, bajitas, morenas, rubias, con mucho pecho, casi sin pecho… No puede recordar a ninguna en concreto pero todas han estado ahí completamente entregadas y abiertas para él. Todas y cada una de ellas. Calientes y voluptuosas, preciosas en aquel momento.

Pasa el pulgar por la punta de su polla y se muerde el labio inferior. Busca en sus recuerdos alguna cara en especial y no tarda mucho en centrarse en un par de ojos claros. No los ubica pero están al borde de su conciencia mientras mueve la mano sin parar y su respiración se vuelve pesada. Quiere ponerle cara a esa mirada, quiere…

-Joder –le está jodiendo vivo.

Se palpa los huevos por encima de los calzoncillos y levanta las caderas contra su mano, vuelve a mirar la pantalla. Tiene que centrarse en la asiática pechugona y en todo lo que le haría, en cómo le chuparía la po-…

-Dean.

Saca la mano bruscamente de dentro de la ropa interior y se tambalea en la silla pero consigue mantener el equilibrio. Se agarra con ambas manos a la mesa mientras vuelve ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con Castiel, el ángel. Está sentado en la cama y se mira fijamente las manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

De puta madre.

En el orden de personas que no deberían pillarte mientras te la cascas, un ángel debería de estar la primera.

Intenta recuperar la respiración mientras maldice a Castiel mentalmente, ¿qué cojones le pasa? ¿No sabe llamar a la puerta o qué? Claro, ahora que es un renegado y todo eso se cree con derecho de aparecer y desaparecer cuando quiera. Gilipollas, más que gilipollas. Puto ángel.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta en la escuela de ángeles o qué? –gira un poco el cuerpo para verlo y espera, por su bien, que no haya visto nada.

-Los ángeles no van a la escuela, Dean.

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo.

-Era una ironía, una broma. Joder, millones de ángeles y me tuvo que tocar el tonto –da igual que suene como si Castiel fuera suyo, da igual.

Castiel parpadea un poco y levanta la mirada. Sus ojos lo traspasan y Dean siente que el estomago se le encoge hasta el imposible. Los pulmones se le cierran y tiene que esforzarse en recordar su nombre. Dios míos, esos ojos.

-Siento interrumpir.

La hostia. Interrumpir dice… como sí lo hubiera interrumpido mientras hablaba por teléfono y no cuando se estaba masturbando. ¿Qué coño pasa con el universo qué pretende joderlo? Ya fue al infierno, gracias. Y ¿qué se supone que tiene que contestar? ¿Qué no pasa nada? Porque pasa, cojones.

-Vete a la mierda –así que toma la alternativa fácil de insultarle, de mandarlo lejos y olvidarse de esos ojos que lo traspasan y lo dejan en el sitio, petrificado. Esos putos ojos claros. Mierda.

-Dean, por favor.

Dios, se está irritando como un cabrito y tiene ganas de pegarle una paliza al puto ángel, ¿quién cojones se cree que es?

-Ni Dean por favor, ni hostias –se pone en pie, furioso. –Me la estaba cascando, Castiel. Masturbándome, ¿entiendes? Internet se usa para eso y me has pillado a medias, ¿y me pides perdón por interrumpir? ¿Qué coño se cuece en tu cabeza, Cas? Dios, vete y ven por la mañana.

Castiel no dice nada, simplemente lo mira. Las cejas fruncidas, los labios dañados que necesitan una buena dosis de saliva (realmente no quiere pensar más en eso) y el cuerpo en tensión en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada?

Da un par de pasos hacia él, intentando pagarle con su misma moneda de siempre, infiltrándose en su espacio personal pero pronto descubre que su entrepierna queda más o menos a la altura de su cara y… Dios, no quiere pero algo se le retuerce por dentro. Comienza a pensar en cómo sería obligarlo a pegar su cara contra su entrepierna, restregarse contra él y sentirlo alrededor, húmedo y caliente. Quizás Castiel lo mirara a los ojos y Dean podría correrse tranquilamente con una simple mirada.

La respiración se le vuelve pesada mientras mira hacia abajo, a la altura de Castiel, éste le mira fijamente y lo hace, justo en ese momento, se pasa la lengua por los labios claramente nervioso y Dean siente que todo se va a la mierda. Si no estuviera muy ocupado empalmándose en dos segundos, se dedicaría a despedirse de su cordura mientras ésta se va lejos, muy lejos.

Siguen conectados hasta que Castiel baja la mirada y se centra en los calzoncillos de Dean, esos que apenas pueden contener su erección. Dean piensa que estar empalmado delate de un ángel debe estar en la lista de cosas que lo van a mandar de vuelta al infierno.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –no sabe de dónde le sale esa voz, pero es tan caliente que le da hasta miedo. Castiel se pasa la lengua por los labios y lo mira de nuevo. La intensidad de esa mirada hace que Dean se maree. -¿Quieres hacerlo? –no sabe qué cojones le está ofreciendo pero aun así lo dice- ¿Quieres, Cas?

El jodido ángel asiente solo una vez pero es suficiente para que Dean agarre la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y los baje suavemente hasta medio muslo. Su polla se alza desafiante entre sus piernas y si no tuviera toda la sangre allí, impidiéndole pensar, se daría cuenta de que se está comprando un pasaje de ida hacia su propia condenación, y la del ángel.

-Podrías ponerte de rodillas, Cas –masculla y se siente sucio y asquerosamente poderoso. -¿Quieres?

Castiel lo hace sin decir palabra y Dean piensa que quizás debería empezar a decirle que no. Quizás Castiel debería partirle la cara o cogerlo por el brazo y tirarlo de vuelta al pozo pero no hace nada. El ángel simplemente se arrodilla frente a él, se quita la estúpida gabardina y la deja caer al suelo. Dean le pasa una mano por la mejilla y Castiel lo mira a los ojos.

-No sé qué tengo que hacer –admite con voz suave.

-¿Has visto hacerlo?

-Sí. He visto cómo ellas te lo hacían.

Eso no debería mandar descargas eléctricas a todos sus sentidos, pero lo hace. Castiel lo miraba mientras estaba con alguna camarera de cualquier restaurante de carretera. Los miraba… ¿se tocaría? ¿Jadearía con él al llegar al orgasmo? La idea le hace lamerse los labios, excitado.

-Pues imítalas.

Castiel cabecea, un simple asentimiento y se inclina hacia delante. Dean observa cómo una de sus manos (dedos largos, suaves, fuertes) de cierran sobre la base de su polla mientras la otra mano se posa sobre su vientre. Castiel parece dudar unos instantes antes de inclinarse hacia delante y dar un suave beso sobre la cabeza húmeda. Dean siente un espasmo que le recorre todo el cuerpo y casi lo hace explotar. El ángel se separa lamiéndose los labios y lo mira.

-Sabe raro –murmura aunque parece fascinado.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco.

-No tienes papilas gustativas en el fondo de tu garganta, ¿verdad?

Castiel frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza antes de bajar la mirada y probar a mover la mano sobre la erección de Dean.

-No -murmura mirando su mano mientras se mueve y Dean siente cómo el líquido pre seminal humedece la cabeza de su polla. Tiene que cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente -¿Por qué lo dices, Dean?

-Porque es ahí donde tienes que meterla, tío.

Definitivo, Lilith estará esperándolo en el infierno con un bonito cartel de bienvenida.

-De acuerdo.

Castiel vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, da un nuevo beso sobre la punta y lame a pesar que ha dicho que el sabor es desagradable. Parece que está testándolo antes de abrir los labios y metérsela suavemente en la boca. Dean siente cómo todas sus neuronas se centra en el placer y todo se convierte en calor, humedad, fricción, estrechez. Todo junto a la vez y en bucle.

-¡Oh, joder!

Dean cierra los ojos pero se obliga a sí mismo a abrirlos. Tiene que mirar a Castiel mientras se la come. Necesita verlo con los labios estirados alrededor de su polla y necesita ver su expresión mientras cae tan bajo como los humanos.

Ve la larga sombra de las pestañas proyectarse sobre sus mejillas, la boca caliente envolviéndolo y el pelo oscuro caer sobre su frente. Dean lleva una mano hasta allí, recorre la línea del cabello sobre la frente, le acaricia las mejillas y llega hasta sus labios envueltos alrededor de su polla. Deja los dedos allí mientras que su otra mano se cierra sobre el cabello castaño de Castiel y embiste un poco, solamente un poquito. Castiel hace un sonido de aprensión y eso lleva descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Mírame, Cas –masculla mientras el ángel comienza a retirarse. Éste le hace caso y levanta la mirada. Dean contrae el culo sin darse cuenta. Dios, esa mirada y sus labios y Castiel y el puto infierno. Se va a correr con sólo mirar esos ojos. –Quiero que –le falta el aíre- me mires mientras m-me… mientras me la comes, Cas. Hazlo, quiero verte. Mírame.

Y Castiel lo hace. Se retira hasta la punta y vuelve a engullir sin quitarle ojo, la mano sobre el vientre de Dean desaparece y éste sabe exactamente hacia dónde va. Aunque segundos después vuelve aparecer, Castiel parece indeciso así que Dean decide guiarlo.

-Tío… -toma aire e intenta no embestir con las caderas mientras Castiel descubre que juguetear con la punta de su polla lo hace jadear. –Joder. Quita la m-mano de mí… hostia, joder. Ahsísí. Eso. Tío, espera… Dios.

Castiel parece estar pasándoselo hasta bien y lo mira mientras comienza a lamer la punta de su polla con pequeños lametones. Lametones casi gatunos. Dean entrecierra los ojos y respira hondo, tiene que controlarse.

-Lleva una mano hasta tus pantalones –masculla a media voz, casi sin aliento. –Tócate, Cas. Q-quiero que te… Mhmmm, q-que te t-toques mientras me la chupas. Oh, joder. ¿Lo harás? Hazlo, Cas.

Dean debería pensar en lo que hace; en que tiene a un ángel arrodillado frente a él chupándosela y que encima lo está casi obligando a machacársela. Está tan enfermo y podrido por dentro que van a tener que inventar un nuevo infierno para mandarlo a él.

Jadea cuando escucha una cremallera abrirse y se muerde el labio inferior intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que lo rodean. Cree escuchar el ruido seco la mano del ángel sobre su polla y tiene que mirar hacia abajo. Castiel sigue mirándolo. Dean suelta un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta y echa las caderas hacia delante hundiéndose en el fondo de la garganta del ángel y ganándose un ruido gutural, pero Castiel no parece molesto por eso. Sigue engullendo y mirando, todo calor y humedad a su alrededor y Dean sabe que no aguantará más.

Gime cuando siente la lengua del ángel hacer círculos abstractos sobre la punta de su polla, cómo se la mete en la boca y presiona con la lengua haciéndolo perder toda coherencia. Puede ser que sea la primera vez que Castiel hace eso, pero es lo más jodidamente bueno que Dean puede recordar haber sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Joder, Cas…

Castiel vuelve a metérsela despacito en la boca y Dean sabe que ya no tiene escapatoria. Esos ojos lo atraviesan y esa boca lo está llevando directamente de cabeza al puto infierno. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su mano cerrada con fuerza en la nuca de Castiel, su cuerpo tenso, la respiración errática y la polla a punto de reventar. El vientre se le vuelve espeso, el cerebro parece dejarle de funcionar y todo el aíre de los pulmones se evapora. Aprieta la mano sobre la cabeza de Castiel, cepillando los dedos sobre el cabello castaño, y se hunde hasta el fondo dejándose ir completamente en la garganta del ángel.

Las piernas le tiemblan después del orgasmo y puede sentir los gemidos ahogados de Castiel contra la polla mientras se corre. Dean abre los ojos y lo mira maravillado. Castiel tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los labios abiertos y húmedos, y las mejillas completamente ardiendo mientras se convulsiona moviendo las caderas contra su mano.

Joder, ¿qué acaba de hacer?

Se deja caer de rodillas frente al ángel y observa su respiración errática mientras Castiel intenta recuperarse del primer orgasmo de su vida. Dean no puede creer que acabe de correrse entre sus labios. La locura del momento se desliza lejos y la verdad abrumadora lo azota en la cara. Ha hecho que un ángel se la chupara, ha conseguido ultrajar lo que se supone es lo más puro del mundo, ha conseguido un pase (de nuevo) para el infierno solamente por ser una puta polla con piernas y por no pensar como una persona coherente. Es un bastardo y se merece todo lo que le pase.

Se siente asqueado consigo mismo aunque sabe que no es algo nuevo, pero la sensación de haber usado a un ángel (su ángel de la guarda) se desliza como serpiente venenosa por su columna.

Una vez matada la lujuria solo le queda la vergüenza.

-Dios… -mira a Castiel y se siente tan miserable que podría llorar. –Lo-lo siento, Cas. Yo… joder, Dios. Me merezco que me vuelvas a lanzar al infierno –se tapa la cara con las manos. –Soy el puto ser más asqueroso que ha pisado la tierra. Dios. Lo siento, Cas.

Permanece con las manos sobre la cara esperando la ira divina pero nada ocurre. Se atreve a retirar las manos de la cara y observar a Castiel. Éste lo mira pero no hay rastro de odio en su mirada, solo compasión, compresión e incluso fe. Dean se siente aún peor porque no merece esa mirada.

-¿Qué? Di algo, mierda.

Castiel ladea ligeramente la cabeza y levanta una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, Dean se estremece hasta la medula pero no se retira.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Dean?

-Lo despreciable que soy. Te he obligado a… -intentar decir lo hace sentirse incluso peor, por eso prefiere callar.

Castiel se limita a delinearle la mandíbula con los dedos y fruncir ligeramente el ceño, parece pensativo.

-No me has obligado a nada.

Dean parpadea, sorprendido. No puede hacer otra cosa, se siente demasiado confundido cuando se trata de Castiel.

-Yo te…

-No, Dean. Nunca podrías haberme obligado a hacer nada que yo no deseara y tampoco podrías hacerme daño.

-Pero… joder, lo siento.

Castiel hace un ruido extraño y Dean tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trata de una risa. Es la primera vez que escucha a Castiel reír y parece que hasta él mismo se sorprende del sonido. Con otra persona se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero con Castiel es demasiado raro como para ponerse a pensar.

-Soy un renegado, Dean. Le di la espalda a mis hermanos por la humanidad, por –hace una pausa y Dean siente el calor irradiar de su mano- ti, por tu hermano, por todo aquello que crees, Dean. Lo hice porque quise; tú me enseñaste todo lo bueno que tienen los humanos, me hiciste ver más allá de lo que toda mi existencia me había guiado. Me hiciste creer en la creación de mi padre y me diste fe en la humanidad. No me obligaste a nada ni ahora ni entonces. Ahora, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca –murmura con paciencia mientras su pulgar acaricia el labio inferior de Dean. –Ahora comprendo el mayor de los dones que mi padre os concedió.

Dean traga con fuerza, se siente extraño como nunca lo ha estado antes, se siente guiado por la mirada de Castiel mientras éste le acaricia el cuello con suavidad, le perfila el hombro con determinación y mete la mano bajo la manga de la camiseta haciendo que su palma se adapte perfectamente a la huella que dejó cuando lo sacó del averno.

-¿Cuál? –pregunta porque está perdido dentro de su mirada y no puede pensar nada coherente.

-El libre albedrío, Dean. Es uno de vuestros más preciados dones. Podéis elegir y ahora yo elijo.

Dean sabe que no quiere preguntar pero una parte de él salta antes de que pueda pensar, antes de que pueda reunir dos neuronas y darse cuenta que está arrodillado frente a Castiel, que está desnudo de cintura para abajo y teniendo uno de esos momentos místicos en su vida. Nadie debería tener un momento así medio desnudo.

Vuelve a tragar y se inclina hacia delante, guiando su cuerpo más cerca de Castiel y sólo tendría que inclinarse un poco más para besarlo.

-¿Y qué eliges?

-La vida humana –los dedos se cierran con más fuerza sobre la cicatriz de su brazo y Dean siente que algo en el pecho se expande. –Elijo quedarme junto a ti, Dean.


End file.
